


All It Takes Is A Smile

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funsies, bit case heavy, idk if its smut or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Someone from Nicole's past shows up and brings some trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks. First fic for Wynonna Earp. Excited to see what you guys think. OC Sara is basically Katie McGrath’s character if she was in Wynonna Earp.  
> Also thanks to Jessie for convincing me to write this fic. It was a blast!

“What about that Chinese place down the road? We haven’t been there yet.”  Nicole suggested, gently stroking her girlfriends hair.

“Kingman House?” Waverly said looking up from her girlfriend’s lap

“Yeah.”

“Can’t.”  Waverly said shrugging

“What?  Why not?” Nicole asked.

“Got a life-time ban.”  Waverly said like it was no big deal.

“How?”  Nicole was getting more and more confused about the situation.

“Wynonna.  When we were kids, we went there and Wynonna went all Wynonna caused a ruckus and severely injured the owner.  So he declared that no Earp ever was allowed back into his restaurant ever.”  Waverly explained.

Waverly sat up when she felt Nicole shaking and was surprised when she heard Nicole start laughing,

“Oh boy, I would’ve loved to see that.”  She laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

Waverly smiled as she watched her girlfriend try to compose herself.

“It was pretty funny to see how red-faced he was.” Waverly laughed.

“And then when we left…”  Waverly started, but was interrupted by the bell going off in the main office.

“And it looks like my break is over.”  Nicole said, putting on a straight face and walking out.

Waverly followed but bumped into the back of Nicole as she stood frozen. 

“Hi Nicole.  How are things?”  A voice said from the other side of Nicole. 

Waverly looked around and standing by the bell was a woman whose eyes were as green as the forest and just as captivating. Raven black hair contrasted against pale flawless skin.  Her lips full and red and a jawline that could cut glass.  Waverly stopped and stared, but composed herself quicker than Nicole, who was still staring.  She walked forward, extending her hand to the stranger.  

“Hi, Waverly Earp. Purgatory’s Sheriff’s department.   How can we help?” Waverly said cheerfully.

The stranger took Waverly’s hand and shook it.  “Hi, I’m Sara Walker and I’m being stalked.”

That must’ve snapped Nicole out of her trance because she was over in a heartbeat.

“Sara, long time no see.”  Nicole said a little bit coldly. 

There was silence between the three of them.  Waverly looked between Nicole and Sara and dragged Nicole by her arm into Nedly’s office.  She almost slammed the door shut.

“Okay what is going on between you two because clearly you both know each other, and clearly you guys left it on bad terms. But what is happening Nicole?” Waverly whisper-shouted.  She didn’t want Sara to hear them.

“She’s my ex.” Nicole said in the quietest voice.

“SHE’S YOUR EX?  WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HER?  SHE’S GORGEOUS!”  Waverly shouted.  Then she clapped her hands over her mouth.  So much for staying quiet.  

“I didn’t mean that.”  Waverly said as she stared at Nicole’s stunned face.  Nicole shook her head and walked out of Nedly’s office.  Sara was waiting there with a smirk on her face.  Clearly she had heard what Waverly said, and when Waverly walked out of Nedly’s office Sara winked at her.  Waverly opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately.  

“What do you mean by ‘stalking’ Sara?” Nicole sighed, sitting down at her desk.

“Yeah. Um, there’s some creep who’s been following me for the past day.”

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other and then back to Sara.  Nicole pulled out a pad of paper and a pen form her drawer.

“Sara, would you like to tell us exactly what happened?”  Waverly asked.

She sat down in front of Nicole who looked nervous.  She was gripping the pen tightly, and was sitting bolt upright.  This wasn’t the Nicole Waverly was used to seeing when she interviewed people.  Normally she was relaxed, just to make the other person feel relaxed, but she was so on edge that even if a hair was out of place she’d lose it.  

What on earth had happened between these two?

Well fate didn’t give an answer, but it gave an oblivious Wynonna walking in with a box of donuts.

“We got chocolate, sprinkles, chocolate sprinkle, and some other ones.  Help your…”  Wynonna stopped mid-sentence looking at the scene in front of her.  Nicole sat down looking pissed off, Waverly looking like she was gonna have an aneurysm, and this other chick who had a smirk on her face that dropped the second she and Wynonna had made eye contact.

“Who the hell is this?” Wynonna asked, shoving a donut in her mouth.

“Wynonna!” Waverly gasped.

“This is Sara, and she was about to give details of her stalking.”  Nicole said, her lips curling up at the sight of Sara losing her composure just by looking at Wynonna.

Nicole cleared her throat. “So when did you first notice this happening.  We need to establish a timeline.”

“Well yesterday, I was just south of Purgatory and I noticed that this run down truck had been behind my car.  I didn’t think much of it.  I mean most of the vehicles here are kinda run down.  Anyway. As soon as I pulled off it started following me, took all the same turns that I did and stopped in the same place I did, but no-one ever got out of the car.” 

Sara shifted in her chair, waiting for Nicole to finish writing what she’d said, her eyes darting to Wynonna and back to Nicole, hoping Nicole didn’t notice.

“Then when I went to my hotel, it followed me there and I had a room with a street view, and it was parked on the other side of the road all night.  I saw someone get out.  It was a man and he was holding something” She furrowed her brow, “And he went into the hotel.  A few minutes later I got a call, it was the staff and they said that some admirer,” Sara said the word like it was poison, “Had dropped off some flowers for me.  I haven’t gone to pick them up yet in case they’re poisonous or something.  I mean I’m not an idiot.”

Sara took a deep breath and thanked Waverly for the glass of water she’d just put down on the table. 

“That was the last straw.  I knew you worked here and it wasn’t too far away.  I know other departments would’ve laughed at me and not taken it seriously, but I know you Nic.  I know you know that I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t think it was serious.”

Nicole finished writing.

“What was the name of the hotel?”  She asked.

“The Phoenix.”

“Ooooh, I know a place that does the best wings right by there.” Wynonna said.  Waverly hit her on the arm and gave her a ‘shut up’ look.

“Ow, well I do.” Wynonna said, mostly to herself.

Nicole stood up and so did Sara. 

Wynonna brushed the crumbs off her top. “Alright, you two go to the hotel and find out more, we,” she gestured between herself and Sara, “Are gonna go to Shorty’s and get a drink.” 

Sara looked back and forth between Nicole and Waverly and then back to Wynonna who just gave them a small nod.  The other two sped off leaving Sara alone with Wynonna.

“Sara was it?”  She nodded, “Let’s get a drink.”  And she walked out with Sara following her, very confused and very attracted to this Wynonna person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! That episode was intense.

“Let’s start with some shots.” Wynonna said, flagging down the bartender.  She sat on one of the stools at the bar and Sara stared at her.

“Look, I’m not gonna bite you.  You’re gonna have too buy me dinner first.”  Wynonna said with a smirk.  Sara went red, but shook it off quickly.  Either this Wynonna was really gay and flirty or the most oblivious person to ever exist.  Sara sat next to her and decided to up her game.  Sure she was in Purgatory because some creep was stalking her, but who said she couldn’t have any fun?  And she knew Wynonna had the potential to be a whole lotta fun.  She took the shot glass when it was in front of her and downed it in one, her eyes never leaving Wynonna’s.  She slammed the glass down, her face not moving an inch from the strength of the alcohol.  Wynonna smirked, this girl could drink.  

“Hey,” she gestured to the bartender, “Keep ‘em coming.”  She downed her shot and slammed the glass down the same way Sara did.

“Why are we here?” Sara asked moving a little bit closer to Wynonna.

“Trust me dude, if you’re being stalked, the dude’s probably a creep, and this place is like a breeding ground for them.” Wynonna said knocking back another shot. 

Sara had no choice but to believe her.  She was confident and if Sara admitted it, a little bit too sexy in her boots, and the leather jacket.  The gun holster sat low on her hips and Sara tried not to stare, but she couldn’t help herself.  Wynonna was beautiful, and damn if Sara wasn’t gonna get something out of this whole ordeal.  Waverly was off limits and Nicole was a no-no.  And Wynonna, well she made Sara lose her smirk.  The gayest thing she had.  The smirk that made other girls putty in her hands.  One look at Wynonna and the smirk had dropped from her face.  Sara had it bad.

Another round came out and before either of them could drink, the door opened and in walked a greasy, dark-haired man who smelled as bad a as he looked, he had a pointed nose and Wynonna saw his eyes glow, and she knew that he was Sara’s stalker.  Sara hadn’t noticed his eyes because as soon as she saw him, she turned her back to him and stared at Wynonna wide-eyed., She held up her glass waiting for Wynonna.  So Wynonna grabbed hers and they knocked them back just as the stalker walked past.  

The bar had the strongest stench ad it got to Sara as she placed the glass down on the bar.

“Hey,” Wynonna said, “How bout we get out of here.”  Her eyes pointed behind her and Sara looked her stalkers back with a stare so intense, she could’ve burned a hole in his jacket. She looked at Wynonna, she was mouthing the word ‘stalker’ Sara nodded and they both got up and left.   

Sara headed for her car, but Wynonna pulled her by the arm and dragged her to her truck.

“He knows you’re here, so if he comes out and sees your car still there he’s still gonna think you’re in this area.”  Wynonna said as she unlocked her truck.

They both got in and sat there for a bit longer, Sara watching as Wynonna looked in the glove compartment for ages before she pulled it out.  It being a few chocolate bars and a bottle of water.  She handed them to Sara who looked so confused.

“Um, where are we going?”  Sara asked.

“Nowhere.  Not yet anyway.”  Wynonna said, taking a chocolate from Sara and opening it.  “We’re on a stake out,” she said, over a mouthful of chocolate.  “So get comfy.”

Sara sighed and leaned back in the seat, dropping all the chocolate on top of the dashboard.

A few minutes later he came out of shorty’s and went to his beat down truck, got in and drove away.  

“Finally, time to do something.” Wynonna said, staring her truck and followed him, keeping a safe distance.

They were driving for about half an hour in complete silence when Wynonna snapped.  “Jeez can’t this asshole drive any faster; I mean I know he’s a creep, but hurry up!”

Sara laughed at the outburst.

“He’s a stalker, that’s how they get their prey.”  Sara said and shuddered at the thought.  Maybe that’s how he got to her?  Watching her, picking her out and fixating on her.  She shook her head clear of the thought.  It wasn’t the time for that.

The stalker pulled up to a drive and got out of the car and walked up the stairs and rummaged in his pocket before he pulled the keys out.

“Finally, we’ve been at this for ages.  Come on,” Wynonna muttered to herself.  Sara smiled, letting herself look at Wynonna.  She was beautiful.  She let herself have this moment, before turning back to see her stalker walk in through the door of the house.

As soon as he shut the door Wynonna had her phone out and was calling someone.

“Hey, Waves, okay so this dude lives on the edge of Purgatory…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, got it. Thanks.”  Waverly put the phone down as Nicole sat in the car.  The hotel had given them a description of the stalker, but no names or anything else.  

“We got an address.”

“Is it the same guy?” Nicole asked.

“Yup, dark hair, smells bad, long pointy nose, and get this.  He’s a revenant.” Waverly said.

“So that’s why he started stalking her now, he’s not allowed outside the ghost river triangle.”  Nicole concluded.  

“So we know when he started, now we gotta find out why he started.” Waverly said.  

“Wynonna said that most revenants track by smell.  It could be that Sara smelled familiar to him so he followed her, but we won’t know until we find out more.  She also said she’ll call when he starts moving, they’ll tail him so we can be free and clear to search his house.”

“All we can do now is wait.” Nicole said.  

“Yeah.”  Waverly agreed.  They sat in silence for a while until Waverly snapped, the question she had buried under just popped out. “Why did you two break up?”  She asked.

Nicole was taken aback, but she answered anyway, “We were good together.  Both career women.  Driven and uh, headstrong.”  Waverly smiled.  She knew just how headstrong Nicole could be.  

“We were good, and then there was a promotion available in the force, so I went for it, studied hard, trained even harder and I hardly saw her, but she didn’t mind because she was too busy building up her own business.  I think we saw each other just like once a week.  It was a forced thing, when we were together; we were both really putting an effort into it.  It went on for a while.  Her business grew and I got the promotion, but it was for a desk job.  I didn’t wanna sit around and do paperwork all day.  I wanted to be out there helping others; it’s why I became a cop.  The next day, the offer to transfer to Purgatory came in and I took it without talking it through with her.  When I did tell her, we were both secretly relieved. We didn’t even fight. I guess that’s why I froze back at the station.  She just brought up some rough memories.  I found a place here and I took my cat with me and moved within the week.”

Nicole took a deep breath in, “I suppose we didn’t properly break up, we just drifted apart.”

Waverly was silent for the entire story, she opened her mouth to say something and then her phone rang.

“He’s on the move.  We’ll call if anything changes.” Wynonna said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Waverly said, and Nicole started the car.  

They arrived at the stalkers house in less than 10 minutes.  They got out and Nicole unholstered her gun and they walked, Waverly behind Nicole, up to the house.  They got to front door and it was locked.  

“I got this,” Waverly said, and pulled out a small case from her coat pocket.  

“Wave, what are you, oh…”  

She had pulled out a lock picking kit and had begun to pick the lock to the front door.

“I’m not even gonna ask how you know how to do that.” Nicole said, looking away as her girlfriend worked away.

“Wynonna used to get bored in middle school, and she used to do this, and one day I caught her and she taught me.” Waverly explained.

There was a small click, “Ah, there we are.” Waverly grinned.

Nicole walked in, gun raised and ready.  She searched the downstairs; the living room was bare save for a sofa, TV and a cabinet.  The kitchen was small, but lived in.  Both the rooms were clear for Waverly to look through, she went upstairs.  The first bedroom she went into was completely empty, save for a bed and a wardrobe.  There was nothing out of the ordinary here, so she moved onto the second bedroom.  The door was shut.  Nicole turned the knob very slowly, she didn’t wanna be ambushed.  The door gave way and Nicole stood back and pushed the door open.  There was no-one waiting for her on the other side.  In fact, this bedroom looked like it had been preserved from a time long gone.  All along the walls there were posters from bands.  It looked like they were from the 70’s.  This was a teenager’s room, but the amount of dust that had settled on the windows and drawers showed that no-one had lived in this room for a while.  On the chest of drawers was a small plaque with the name Camille on it.  Looks like Camille had been gone for a while.

“Nicole, you gotta see this.” Waverly called from downstairs.  Nicole joined Waverly in the living room, where she had papers and other items spread out around her.  “Wave. What is all of this?” Nicole asked.

“It’s the rev stalker, he’s called Cameron Barlow.  That’s all I could find for now.  I’ve taken pictures of everything.”  She said.

“I think he had a daughter. Her room’s upstairs.  She’s been gone for a while now.  There’s a thick layer of dust coating the room.  Whatever happened to her must’ve been traumatic for him to keep her room like that.  Whatever happened, it happened sometime in the 70’s.  She had posters around her room and the style didn’t look like it was from any other decade.” Nicole established.

Waverly looked back down to the papers and started going through them, looking for anything that happened in the late 70’s.  After a few minutes Waverly found an old article from 1977.  “Hey Nicole, check this out.   _ 17 Year Old Found Dead _ ” Waverly cleared her throat and continued, “ _ 17 year old Camille Barlow was found dead, gruesomely mutilated near her home in Purgatory.  Details are sparse at this current moment, and there’s no current cause of death. _  There’s no picture.  I wonder who killed her.”

Nicole picked a box that was near Waverly’s foot.  She opened it and inside was a perfume bottle.  She sprayed it, and it smelt like Sara.  Nicole knew why she was being stalked.

“Wave,” she looked up. “I know why Sara is being stalked by Cameron.  She smells like his daughter.”

Nicole picked up a photo that was lying underneath the bottle.  “And, she kinda looks like his dead daughter too.”

“I’m calling Wynonna.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Wynonna put the phone down and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked.  

“Apparently you’re being stalked because you look like and smell like this guy’s dead daughter.”  Wynonna huffed.  

“Huh, okay.” Sara said, “I mean I thought he was gonna kill me, but I don’t think this is any better.”

Wynonna chuckled.  

“How are we gonna stop him then?” Sara asked.

Wynonna’s face lit up.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole and Waverly met up with Wynonna an hour later, after they had put everything back in its place in Cameron’s house.  “Where’s Sara?” Waverly asked.  

“She’s in position, now we need to do the same.  You guys ready?” Wynonna asked.

They both nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

He saw her as he crossed the street. She was just standing there, all alone, where anyone could murder her.  He had to go and protect her.  

“CAMILLE!” He shouted.  She turned towards him.

He walked slowly towards her.  “Camille?”  He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, “Is that really you?”  His hand was outstretched, almost touching her face.

Sara didn’t answer.  Her eyes darted around, trying to look for the others, but he was too close and she couldn’t see past him.  She froze, fear taking over.

“Camille.  It’s been so long.  I’ve missed you so much.”  He almost started crying,

Sara was about to open her mouth, but Cameron was suddenly pushed forward and yanked back roughly.  He growled. “NO!  LET ME GO!”

“Cameron Barlow, you’re under arrest for stalking and invasion of privacy.  Anything you say can and will be used against you…” Nicole said as she walked off with him in cuffs to her car.  

“You looked pretty scared back there.”  Wynonna said from behind Sara, making her jump slightly.  

“Yeah well,” she smiled, “I had some random guy stalk me because I happened to look and smell like his dead daughter.”

Wynonna smiled back. “Hey, stay at the Homestead tonight.  I’ll be there, and I uh think Waves is gonna be with Nicole.”

“How is it with them by the way?”  Sara asked.

“They’re good for each other.” Wynonna said, smiling at the cop and her sister who were chatting by the hood of the car.  Sara looked over and smiled.

“I’m glad.  Nicole deserves someone who can make her happy.  I’m glad Waverly is the one to do that.  She’s a wonderful person.”

“Come on, you’re freezing.” Wynonna said, enveloping her in a one-armed hug leading Sara back to her truck.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wonder why he couldn’t find her at Shorty’s.”  Nicole asked as she finished the last of the paperwork.  

“Oh, while revs can track by scent, strong alcohol throws them off, so in a bar crowded with people drinking, it would’ve been difficult to track her.  And then they had shots, and Wynonna spilt one of hers on Sara discretely so when they left the alcohol overpowered the perfume.”  Waverly explained.

“Now can we go home?” Waverly asked.

Nicole stood up and smiled, extended her arm out and Waverly took it. Once in her car, Waverly went awfully quiet.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”  Nicole asked.

“Nothing.”

“You can tell me.”

“It’s about Sara,” Waverly mumbled.

“What about her?”

“Well she winked at me and I kinda felt guilty because I found her really attractive and then I felt guilty because I thought I was betraying y…”  Waverly stopped when she saw Nicole smiling.

“What?” 

“She has that effect on everyone.  The whole wink and smirk thing.  That’s how I fell for her.” Nicole laughed.

Waverly visibly unclenched. “Oh okay.”

“She does it to everyone and everyone falls for it.” Nicole explained.

“I bet you Wynonna hasn’t.” Waverly said.

“How do you mean?”

“She’s totally oblivious.  I bet you a back massage that Wynonna has no idea that Sara’s flirting with her.” Waverly challenged.

“You’re on.” Nicole grinned.

 

They got back to the homestead and opened the door.  It was eerily quiet, until they heard a smash from the kitchen.  They both ran in, Nicole’s hand hovering above her holster, but she didn’t need it.  There hoisting Sara up onto the kitchen table, impossible close, was Wynonna, who was busy trying to take Sara’s top off.  They didn’t notice their present company, too lost in each other’s mouths and hands.  

Nicole and Waverly backed out of the kitchen slowly.  Nicole with a grin on her face. 

“I guess we’re staying at yours tonight.” Waverly grimaced.

“And I get my back rub.  Told you Waves, her wink and smirk never fail.” Nicole laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks. I had so much fun writing this. In my head all this played out like an episode of the show and I hope it came across that way to you too. Thanks for reading!
> 
> hmu at everythingiscrappy.tumblr.com and Jessie at not-that-into-labels.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter will up soon. Would love to know what you all thought. :)  
> find me at everythingiscrappy.tumblr.com and Jessie at not-that-into-labels.tumblr.com


End file.
